Proposals
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Yes, only Frank and Brad. Frank has some settling down issues as we can all imagine. BRAD AS A GUY IN KISS! So I wrote about them. Song credits to every band that needs song credits but primarily Fleetwood Mac and The Beatles


It had been six months that Brad and Frank had been living together. Brad wanted nothing more than a damn-near-impossible-to-find priest to tell them they are married. He was still not quite sure which title Frank would want. He wasn't even quite sure Frank _wanted_ to get married. Brad knew that deep down Frank wanted a family and to be a fifties housewife, but every time Brad asked something happened. He started off simple on their 50's date, King Kong, and a simple question. Simple to say he was stranded at the drive in and branded a fool after Frank deserted him. The second attempt consisted of proposing while one of their favorite couples proposed on TV. Frank gave the box a stare with wide eyes and tried to leave, but Brad held his arm down.

"You can't run away." Brad told him.

Frank obviously didn't know what to do. "I love you and I know I want to marry you someday, I just don't think now is the right time. I don't want to yet." He admitted. Brad nodded.

"I just needed a real answer." He pointed out as he released Frank's arm. Frank left to sort out his feelings.

Brad came back a third time with the Fifth Dimension hit, Wedding Bell Blues. Frank laughed and thought it was cute, but still didn't want commitment yet. The fourth time he sang Got to Get You Into My Life in a white suit. Frank loved it, but it didn't hit that one soft spot quite yet. Frank noted "You would have had me if it were In My Life."

"So still a no?" Brad asked. Frank nodded.

The next time Brad got ridiculous. He came dressed head to toe like Gene Simmons from KISS. Frank couldn't stop smiling and epically failing at not trying to laugh. Brad was seriously singing I Was Made For Loving You. He had everything choreographed. Both were trying not to bust out laughing.

"So Frank will you marry me?" Brad asked.

"KISS is nowhere near my soft spot. Now if you went for Ramones, that would be another story." Frank answered.

"The only Ramones love song is I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend."

"Which you could have switched to I Wanna Be Your Husband."

"Oh. So still a no?"

"Sorry. Sixth time may be a charm?" Frank asked.

Brad said "I love you but you are a sadist."

"I know. But can't I get a break? Twice in one day? How could my view changed from noon to 8?"

"That was stupid of me."

"I love you too. And I swear to god, one of these times I will be able to say yes." Frank answered.

Later, he sat alone in the one section of his lab that had a window. He sat on the bench on the window and stared out at the world passing by. He thought of Landslide. He started to sing the lyrics. "I took my love and I took it down

I climbed a mountain and I turned around

And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills

'Till the landslide brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky

What is love?

Can the child within my heart rise above?

Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?

Can I handle the seasons of my life?

Well, I've been afraid of changing

'Cause I've built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Even children get older

I'm getting older too"

When he turned, Brad was there. He had just gotten all that KISS makeup off and changed into jeans and a shirt. He explained, "I just heard you singing Stevie Nicks. I knew if you were listening to that song you would be a bawling mess in a few seconds."

Frank patted the window seat. He had makeup that ran down his face. Frank reminded, "I love you Brad."

"I love you too, but the more no's I get the more I hear that sentence." Brad answered. Frank leaned on him. Brad wiped away the mascara with the Kleenex he remembered to bring. He held Frank.

"Why are you squeezing so hard?" Frank asked.

"I love you. I want to marry you."  
"I meant physically. Brad dear, you are hugging me too tight."

"Sorry." Brad relaxed his grip on Frank. "I just don't want to lose what we have."

"I understand, but I don't want to screw this up. Like I sang five seconds ago I built my life around you. Marriage may screw everything up." Frank whispered. Brad stroked his hair and kissed it.

"I wore KISS makeup for you. And that black shit was a nightmare and took an hour to get everything right," Brad answered. "I am not leaving anytime soon."

"Don't ever apply makeup without me again. I am a master." Frank pointed out.

"I won't." Brad assured.

Frank held Brad's hands. "Do you ever want to adopt?" He inquired.

"Frank, you know I want children. Preferably one that at least acts like a boy. We should just adopt though." Brad answered. Frank nodded. "And you are overthinking this." Brad added, kissing Frank's head again.

"Well, I want to double check." Frank answered.

"Would a duet calm your nerves?" Brad asked.

"I already sang, I just want to hear your soothing tenor." Frank answered,

"There are places I remember

All my life though some have changed

Some forever not for better

Some have gone

And some remain

All these places have their moments

With lovers and friends I still can recall

Some are dead and some are living

In my life I've loved them all

But of all these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

And these memories lose their meaning

When I think of love

As something new

Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things

That went before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life I love you more." Brad sang.

Frank smiled at him. "My favorite not White Album/trippy as hell Beatles song!" He exclaimed. He asked "Did you purposely save this?"

"Well it was a backup if I had to go for a sixth proposal." Brad answered. "I personally thought I would have had you at the drive in. I mean how can you say no to Fay Wray?"

"I was saying no to you, and it was all sudden. This is more romantic anyways. " Frank admitted.

Brad put Frank's hand on his arm.

"Feel that?" Brad asked "That is husband material." Frank laughed. Frank snuggled in deeper.

Brad asked "Is that a yes?"

"I need proposal number six first." Frank answered.

Brad laughed a bit. Frank sat up. Brad looked in Frank's eyes. "Dr. Frank N Furter will you marry me?" Brad asked.

Frank smiled. "Of course, Brad darling." He responded.

They laughed and then kissed.


End file.
